Un rêve prémonitoire
by Masirkkisoi
Summary: Sakura fait des rêves prémonitoires, or elle voit Naruto, son meilleur ami se faire attaquer par ce jeune homme à la peau pale qui l'hyptnotise littéralement. A son réveil, elle essaye de le protéger mais est-ce que Naruto le veut vraiment ?


Disclamer : Alors comment dire originalement que les personnages de Naruto n'appartiendront qu'a notre vénéré Kishimoto-sama ? Peut-être la prochaine fois !

UA, Yaoï, Sasu/Naru, OS, petit OCC

Notes :

C'est la première fiction que je publie sur ce site alors si je ne fais pas tout dans les règles de l'art acceptez mes plus plates excuses ! J'attends vos conseils !

Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes ou autres, je suis sure qu'avec votre œil de lynx de lecteur affuté vous en trouverait, dites le moi ! On ne tire que du bien de ses erreurs passées. =)

Dans cette histoire des rapports sentimentaux entre jeunes hommes seront présents donc homophobes prenez la porte de sortie !

J'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

La fête battais sont plein, une soirée déguisée organisée par l'association des élèves spécialement pour halloween se déroulait sans encombre dans le gymnase du lycée de Konoha. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, son déguisement de danseuse orientale ne laissait entrevoir de son visage que de magnifique yeux vert, le reste étant caché par un voile, elle fumait sa cigarette à coté d'une porte de secours, prenant l'air à l'écart de la foule bruyante. D'où elle était située on pouvait entendre la musique qui était d'un volume excessivement fort à travers la porte. Alors qu'elle écrasait son mégot pour se replonger dans l'ambiance de la fête, un jeune homme l'accosta. Il était habillé de la même façon que les nobles anglais de l'époque victorienne, un costume noir laissé entrevoir une chemise blanche fermée par un nœud papillon bordeaux, les lueurs de la pleine lune laissaient apercevoir des cheveux sombres surplombés d'un haut-forme, ses yeux couleurs nuit la fixait. La prestance qu'il dégageait ainsi que l'intensité de son regard fit rougir la danseuse.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, c'est bien ici la fête d'halloween ?

Si cette question aurait été posé par quelqu'un d'autre elle aurait surement répondue que toutes les décorations entourant la salles avaient été mises pour faire peur aux oiseaux mais elle ne put qu'acquiescer tellement elle était intimidée. L'homme sourit révélant un air plus que séducteur, mais d'un seul coup ses yeux devinrent rouges sang et il se jeta sur la jeune fille en la soulevant contre le mur par le cou, pour éviter qu'elle ne crie, il la bâillonnât de sa main.

-C'est parfait alors.

Son sourire qu'elle trouvait charmeur avait pris un air sadique presque diabolique. Les yeux écarquillés, elle essayait de se dégageait mais l'homme avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Il approcha son visage de son cou mais, interrompu par une main qui le tira en arrière, il lâchât la jeune femme. Quand il releva la tête, un jeune homme blond en pantalon de cuire moulant et chemise blanche était accroupit devant la jeune fille tombée à terre.

-Ca va Sakura ? Elle toussa légèrement avant de réponde.

-Oui ça va, merci.

Quand il se redressa pour faire face à l'agresseur de son amie, le blond écarquilla les yeux et cria de douleur, l'homme brun venait de lui mordre le coup à pleine dent.

C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses ouvrit des yeux affolés en se relevant dans son lit, la respiration saccadée. Dans le silence de la nuit on n'entendit qu'un simple murmure :

-Mon dieu…Naruto.

Une sonnerie retentie à travers la chambre, le propriétaire de cette chambre qui n'est autre que Naruto, un jeune homme de 17 ans dont la plupart des jeunes filles de son lycée étaient amoureuses, il faut dire qu'un blond aux yeux bleu se n'était pas courant au Japon, dans un réflexe tendit son bras pour éteindre son réveil. Mais alors que la sonnerie était toujours présente et même de plus en plus fort d'après lui, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se força à s'assoir dans son lit, c'est alors qu'il vu son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, dans une voix encore endormie il décrocha :

-Sakura, il est que 8h du mat'

-Na…Naruto.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, la voix de son amie n'était pas comme d'habitude

-Sakura ? Que se passe t-il ? Ca va ?

-Non, Naruto j'ai fait un rêve.

-J'arrive tout de suite !

Il s'habillat en quatrième vitesse, fit un passage express dans la salle de bain pour se laver au minimum le visage et partit en courant de son appartement , son amie n'habitait qu'a quelques rues de chez lui. Il est vrai que sa réaction peut parraitre exessive mais Naruto connait Sakura depuis qu'ils ont l'âge d'aller à l'école et si celle-ci l'appelle à 8h du matin un Samedi c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Il faut dire aussi que Sakura a le don de divination, c'est-à-dire que ses rêves sont prémonitoires la plupart du temps.

Quand il arriva chez son amie, un truc aux cheveux rose, identifié comme étant Sakura, lui sauta littéralement dessus en sanglotant. Il la serra dans ses bras autant que faire se peut, il faut dire que la jeune fille a pas mal de force dans les bras.

- Euh...Sakura, tu...tu m'étouffe.

-Désolée !

Elle le relachat un minimum et il put enfin respirer convenablement.

Il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer.

- Viens je vais t'expliquer. Elle le conduisit dans sa chambre afin d'éviter de réveiller toute la maisonnet.

-Euh, Sakura je veux bien te croire mais...

-Naruto ! Je ne te mens pas !

-Oui mais peut-être que tu n'as fait qu'un simple cauchemar. C'est possible, non ? Tu ne fais pas que des rêves prémonitoires.

-Oui c'est vrai mais pas cette fois, Naruto crois moi tu es en dangé !

-Mais un vampire ?

-Oui je sais c'est étrange, mais c'est peut être juste une interprétation qui sait ?

La jeune fille était troublée mais croyais dur comme fer a se qu'elle racontait, Naruto la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Si ça peut te rassurer je change de costume comme ça ça ne se sera pas comme dans ton rève, hm?

-Je pensais plutot a déplacer la fete dans mon jardin.

-Mais

-Je serais complétement rassurée au moins !

- Mais comment tu vas faire pour changer tout a la derniere minute ?

-Je saurais me débrouiller ! Je suis la présidente du conseil des élèves aprés tout !

Dans cette même maisonnet le calme n'avait plus sa place, laissant la place à une musique plutot entrainante où plusieurs créatures plus communément appelées adolescents se déanchaient le plus souvent un verre à la main. Sakura avait réussi, non sans menaces poliment lancée sur les différentes personnes récalcitrantes, à faire déplacer la fête d'Halloween dans sa propre maison. La sonnette l'as fit sortir de ses pensées :

-Hey !

-Ah, Naruto !

Elle ne put empécher son regard de descendre le long du corps de son ami, comme il avait promis il n'avait pas mis le même costume que dans son rêve, à la place tronait un parfait homme de cromagnon qui il faut se l'avouer était des plus sexy. Son torse à la peau matte était mis en valeur par une fausse peau de bête qui laissait entrevoir un de ses pectoraux et le début de ses abdos, on pouvait aussi facilement devinait la musculature prononcée de ses cuisses. Oui vraiment ce soir, Naruto ferait chaviré les coeurs. Il souriait devant le regard inquisiteur de son amie, elle lui rendit et le fit entrer.

-Alors je te plais ?

-Oui, je dirais même que c'est du gachis.

L'air blasé de son ami la fit sourire.

La fête se déroula sans encombres, si l'on ne compte pas les quelques incidents de vaisselles, malgrès le changement de lieux la veille au soir tout le monde était venu. Sakura bénissait ses parents d'avoir un terrain assez grand pour acceuillir tous ses camarades. Naruto s'était éloigné de la foule, assis sur un banc en pierre, appuyé sur ses mains, il contemplait le ciel étoilé au dessus de lui et malgrés la fraicheur certaine de la fin Octobre, il se sentait bien.

-Je pensais te retrouver au lycée.

A l'entente de cette voix il ferma les yeux, qu'il adorait sa voix. Il ne put empécher son visage de former un sourire.

-Changement de dernière minute.

-Je vois.

Un souffle dans son cou le fit frémir, et enfin il ouvrit les yeux. Il découvrit alors un jeune homme plein de charme portant un costume noir ce qui ne faisait qu'accentué la paleur de sa peau. Ses yeux bleu plongèrent dans ceux onix de son vis-a-vis, il était hypnotisé par tant de grace.

-Bonjour Sas'ke.

Un sourire a tombé lui répondit et il se leva. Une main pale lui caressa la joue ce qui le fit fermer les yeuxpour mieux ressentir ce toucher.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Uzuratonkachi.

Un simple murmure, voila ce qu'était leurs paroles mais Naruto savait qu'elles voulaient dire bien plus. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et serra la main qui était encore sur sa joue, quand il vit les yeux de Sasuke prendre des lueurs rouges il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser tout en douceur, ses lèvres juste posées jusqu'a ce le brun veuille plus, le baisé doux se transforma alors en baisé passioné presque exigent et Naruto aimais ça. Une main sur chaque joue de son partenaire, Sasuke embrassait Naruto comme s'il était question de vie ou de mort, comme s'il était son oxygène puis doucement tout en décendant sa main sur la hanche dévétue du blond, Sasuke, toujours les yeux fermés se dirigeat vers le cou de son partenaire. Naruto sentit d'abords une langue chaude et humide qui le fit frissoner puis de la douleur et enfin du bonheur. Un bonheur qu'il pourrat partager avec celui qu'il aime pour l'éternité.

Owari.


End file.
